Of Time
by Desired Memories
Summary: What is to come? Time has stopped, time has stopped in her life. She has given up after finding out. After time has stopped, she is frozen in time. Evermore or nevermore?
1. When Time Stopped

**Hi! I hope you are ready for this story! I hope you will enjoy it and guess what! Belarus gets no love in this! I mean seriously, if Belarus was here and read this, she would murder me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own time, Hetalia, and knives (sadly).**

**Warning! Has suicide and some hints of sex.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

_~ When Time Stopped~_

Belarus woke up early like she always did. She got out of bed and started to make a simple breakfast. She didn't really feel up to cooking, for it wasn't her thing (unless it was for big brother). Belarus just put some toast in a toaster. Once it popped out she put some butter on. She then ate the toast and put on her jacket, ready to start the day.

Belarus had to go see her stupid boss. He was talking blah, blah, blah until he mentioned getting a closer alliance to Russia. Belarus hoped right up and said she would get it and left. Her boss just stared then muttered to himself, "I wasn't finished talking…."

Belarus was so happy and excited, well about as excited she could get. She would finally get to see her beloved big brother. She loved him so much, and knew that he loved her back. Belarus would ask him to marry her again this afternoon. Her ring box was in her hand and she was nearing her big brother's house. Her steps were light and blithely. Belarus knew that her big brother and she would be getting married soon. She needed him to accept the ring, only then could they get married the next day. Her need only got stronger and stronger for him. Belarus needed him as a child, and then she needed him as husband. At first it was as a big brother, but she felt more to him then siblings would feel towards each other. Belarus also had her knives in her back pocket, just in case. I mean, a alliance of marriage would be what he boss and herself wanted, right?

Belarus knocked on the door, "Big brother! I'm here." She says through the door. Belarus heard no response so she just entered, worried for him. Her 'lover' should have answered the door right away, something must be wrong.

"Big brother? Where are you?" Belarus calls again. Still no response, she looked throughout the house. Her eyes scanned every room's nook and cranny. She found no signs of big brother. Belarus then came to her big brother's bedroom. Something inside her fluttered, she couldn't wait for them to have sex and have children. She entered the bedroom to find a hunched over brother over a person. She gasped, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't handle it at this moment. Time stopped to her. Belarus raced out the room and the house. In fact, her legs took her all the way to her own house. She didn't know what to think, what was happening, could it be possible? Could have her love been with another? Belarus couldn't handle it. The clocks on the wall have stopped, everything have stopped as time it's self.

Belarus looked at the steam coming from her breaths. She wished for them to stop. Why? Why would he do this to her? She could never love again. She would never love anyone but him. Belarus felt cold tears come down her cheeks. Why does everything bad have to happen to them? Why? Time has stopped. Belarus felt it; the world would never be the same to her. The time has stopped. The time has stopped.

She tried to see what time it was, but the time has stopped. The pain in her heart only grew as she realized. He never loved her the way she loved him. Why? Why do this happen to her? Why couldn't he just love her like she loved him? The tears stopped flowing. She would have to be strong. He would want her to be strong. Just like him, but who was ever strong, Belarus just seemed strong but in reality had a weak heart. Not anymore, she would never have a weak heart anymore. Nevermore. For time has stopped, and stopped will it stay. Belarus laughed a dry laugh. No matter what, she would always love him. Her heart will always long for him.

Belarus looked over at the clock. She thought she heard its ticking. The clock wasn't moving, for time has stopped, for evermore. Belarus wanted to rip out her heart. The weakest part of her was her heart. She wanted to be strong and never love again. So a weak heart will never do, no matter how strong it seems. Belarus has learned this. The air around her has grown colder every moment. Every moment as time stopped.

"Hey, Russia?" America asks, after their sexy times.

"Yes my sunflower?" The Russian asks. He wasn't looking at the American, focused on making the scarf he wanted to finish.

"I know it might seem weird to ask…but where is your sister? She hasn't come today….it's so unlike her…" America says, "Not that I care or anything!"

Russia could only agree with his American lover, "You are right, for once. I wonder where she could be."

America just looked at him and blinked, "For once, I'm always right. You know since I'm the hero and all."

Russia just looked at him and simply said, "You wish."

Belarus felt the knives in her back pocket. They were cold and she simply smiled to herself in a placid fashion. She would soon need them. Then Belarus thought of the person who took her big brother away from her. She wanted to murder them. Then thought, what's the point, he loves him and not me. Not the way I love him. Belarus just sighed. Time wasn't on her side, then again what time, the time has stopped.

Belarus then thought, why do I even love him? He has only showed fear of me. Belarus laughed at herself for being in love with him. It just made her weak. What would she gain from someone who is afraid? She then smirked; in fact everyone was afraid of her. The tears then came falling down, her smirk a frown. Why? Why couldn't she be lovable? Why was everyone afraid? She felt like her damned heart was to blame. She wanted to take it out. The cold stopped her from doing it. She them took the knives. Belarus's smile a melancholy one, in fact. She knew what she had to do, it was the only way. Time had stopped and she that something else would too.

She wished she had seen it. Why did she see that he was afraid of her? Well, know that time has stopped she has all the time in the world to figure it out. To also do the deed that needed to be done. She smiled faintly as she looked at the knife. Belarus traced her vein with it, leaving a light pink trail behind. Belarus then jabbed the knife into her veins. Time has stopped and forever will be stopped.

Hours later, Belarus was still alive. The cold was starting to sink into her bones. She smiled. This was that she wanted and will forever want. Her facial expression was placid. She was peaceful in the inside too. Belarus felt wonderful. She then remembered the pain of losing her love. Belarus just smiled; nothing more cuts couldn't take care of. Her pain mocked her of her love. She then got enough strength to continue to cut herself, deeper this time.

Belarus was laying in a pool of her own blood. It was everywhere. Her blood was staining the floors. She felt good, knowing she would soon be to an end. Belarus was pleased by this. All of her problems would be solved. This was because time stopped, as did her heart. Belarus said one last thing that would always be written in her heart," I love big brother, always and forever…" At that her heart gave one last beat, as a defeated cry of pain and sorrow.

**So…..I feel kinda sorry for Belarus. Oh! I forgot to mention in the beginning. That this is (hopefully) going to be a two shot. What will happen when the others find out about her death? To be continued (hopefully!)…**

**Please review and comment. I would love that very much, since I am kinda finicky about my writing skills. So please review! ;D **


	2. Frozen in Time

**Hi! I back with the second chapter of: ****_Of Time_****! Fun! I hope that you will like this chapter; it will be in Russia's and Ukraine's POV. I really do not know what to say besides this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Mother Russia (part of it though) or Ukraine's boobs (They belong to South Korea).**

**Warning: Morning over a lost one and lots of Ukraine tears.**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Frozen In Time'_

_She was frozen in time_

_No one could fix_

_Her desire,_

_No matter_

_How high or low_

_The price was too great_

_So frozen in time she stayed_

* * *

><p>Ukraine's boobs were flying as she strides the frozen ground. She was trying to see if any of the crops had died from the frost. Tears filled her eyes at the sight. Crops with frost covering them, left to die, as their last breath the life was taken out. Legs tumbled to the hard ground, tears in eyes as she tried to hold them back. The lifeless crop was her food for the winter, what was she to do?<p>

Wind coming from the east whisked through the short blonde hair. Shivers ran through her spine and made its way to her legs. Ukraine lifelessly got up from the dead ground. With tears flowing down her cheeks, she left slowly like a ghost to her house. Dead plants flying threw the wind.

Little did Ukraine know about the news that would await her at her house, for such news would be worst than her crops failing to survive.

Ukraine just continued to trudge home. She felt disheartened a little. Ukraine had hoped that the crops would have survived this year, but another unexpected frost came and destroyed them like that. Ukraine then looked up at her little house. She felt as if in a dream and that she didn't even open the door. The door flew open itself. Ukraine's steps grew louder as she entered the house, clearer in sound.

A sigh escaped as she plopped into a chair. Ukraine then saw a letter. Ukraine stood up and picked it up. She looked at it. Ukraine barely got any letters. Her fingers eagerly opened the letter, hopeful containing some good news. Ukraine first looked at the hand writing. It was Belarus's handwriting! Ukraine just smiled hopefully. Maybe her sister wanted to spend some time with her! Ukraine then started to read the letter. It read:

Dear Ukraine,

I sorry to say that something has come my way and I cannot ignore it, and I want you to know you have been a good big sister and it was not your fault. I have decided that I cannot go on living, and decided to take my life. I want to be frozen in the lies that I once knew. That I was big brother's and only big brother's, with the exception of you, this has caused me to want to stay in the ignorance forever. When you receive this letter, know that it is too late; you cannot come and change my mind. I will be stuck in time forever. I love you, and I hope one day you can learn to forgive me for being so selfish.

Your sister,

Belarus

Ukraine read the letter again and again. She couldn't believe what it said. She had to go see her sister. Ukraine thought this was just a joke being played on her. Ukraine got her jacket and pulled it on. She had to see her little sister.

~Elsewhere~

Russia knocked on Belarus's door. He was slightly worried for her. Even if Russia was scared to death by his younger sister, he still loved her, as a sister. Russia knocked on the door again. No one answered still. So Russia opened the door, hoping that Belarus wouldn't jump him. Russia entered the house carefully, alert. He did not see Belarus anywhere. He continued to look around the house and see if he could find her. Then, lying on the bedroom floor was Belarus, covered in blood. Russia rushed over there to see that she held a bloody knife and she was cold. Tears slide down his cheek, as he knew his younger sister was gone. Russia just stayed there for the longest time until he heard another noise of someone entering.

~Two Hours Later~

Ukraine rushed to Belarus's house. She had a feeling that she was going to not like what she saw. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late to save her sister. Ukraine already felt tears coming down her cheeks. She couldn't stand to lose one of her siblings. Ukraine rushed to Belarus's house and flung open the door.

Ukraine's feet took her all over the house and stopped at the bedroom. She saw Vanya hunched over Belarus, who was on the floor, cover in her blood. Ukraine slowly trudged over to the spot. She fell to her knees, and just stared at Belarus. Ukraine then took her and cradled her in her arms. Fresh tears fell onto Belarus as Ukraine wept over her sister's death.

Russia hugged the three of them as the two cried over their lost. They just stayed like that for the longest time.

_Belarus just looked over the two. She slightly thought to herself, what have I done? I have just caused more pain to myself by seeing them in this state. Belarus just went away. She could not take it. She had found out what her ignorance would cost just more pain. Belarus wondered if this was what she was always supposed to feel, pain. Her life was always full of pain, and she just guessed so would her afterlife._

_Belarus just decided that she would never look back at the two or her heart would break. Belarus thought that she was just a selfish bitch and did not deserve such siblings as these two. Belarus decided if she ever saw them again, she would apologize for bringing pain to them. The ones that she loves so dearly, in so much pain, just killed her. Belarus then thought that she should have never thought about killing herself in the beginning._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked this. I will most likely never write another part to this. So this is most likely the end. Please comment and review!<strong>

**Please tell me on how I did with Ukraine, I have never really written her before…..**


End file.
